


Day 21 - Drink

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [21]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drink, Gen, Tavern, Travel, Witch - Freeform, friend, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Welcome to Lunaris, Hunter.





	Day 21 - Drink

Rose opened the door to the tavern, immediately taken aback by how busy it was. The sun had just set as she was getting back into town. Going to Enforcer HQ to turn in her report, August briefed her on the fact that a new Hunter had been transferred here and assigned to them. A new potential friend has appeared in town?

Naturally, she was _excited_.

She bounced from the HQ to her home to the tavern after she changed her clothing and got settled. Now all she needed to do was find them. Her eyes scanned carefully for someone giving off a 'Hi I'm new!' aura. Feeling a cold presence at her back, her eyes fluttered closed. Rose leaned back with a big grin on her face, tilting her head upward then spinning around quickly and wrapping her arms around the figure.

“Hi Finn! Missed you!”

Finn let out a hearty laugh at the words that were pressed into his shirt, moving his arms to hug her back.

“Welcome back, Rose! You were missed also. Did everything go well?” Smiling at her nod, he placed a hand on her head. The left side of his lip quirked up as she stood on her tip toes, beaming at him.

“All's well. Just stopped stuff from moving that shouldn't have wiggled.” Rose let go of him and looked to his left, her features lighting up even more as she went to hug Ezra, also standing on her toes.

“Missed you too! Hi Ezra!” The muffled words were pressed into his shoulder as they shook with amusement.

Giving her a quick squeeze he pulled back as his happy face mirrored hers. “Good evening, Rose. Glad to see you back safely.”

“Thank you!” She bounced on her toes slightly. “I hope you both are doing ok?” At their nods, she clasped her hands together. “Wonderful! Rhapsody already left for her mission then?”

They both looked so glum at the same time and Rose thought it was the most precious thing she had seen in days. They both cared for her best friend so much and it showed in everything that they did.

“Yeah, but she won't be gone long.” Ezra offered softly, smiling once more at the thought of Rhapsody being back.

“Nope, she sure won't!” Giving a reassuring nod, her eyes went back to scanning the tavern as she took a few more steps forward and gave a half spin to make sure she didn't miss anything before turning her eyes up and carefully peering around there.

Finn's head tilted, shrugging when Ezra raised an eyebrow at him. “Say, what are you looking for, Half-pint?”

Rose bit her lip, fighting a laugh. Out of all the nicknames she had, she was beginning to think that was Finn's fav for her. “We have a new Hunter in town and I wanted to introduce myself. It can be hard being in a new place and not knowing anyone.”

Ezra crossed his arms lightly, sharing a look with Finn. “That's very kind of you. We could help find them if you'd like.”

“Oh I'd like that very much. In fact, you're going to be meeting them with me.” She gave a winning smile, clapping a few times and nodding before going back to look for them.

Ezra huffed a laugh. “No choice th---”

“Nope!”

Finn chuckled, beginning to search around mentally for anyone who stood out to him. “You should know by now not to argue with Rose when it comes to making friends.”

Ezra smirked, moving to stand by Rose so he could start looking around also. “I know, silly me.”

Rose gave Ezra a wink. She was just about done looking around the top right side of the room when she spotted someone in the corner, doing a double take. “Oooo, _there_! Top right! I think that's them!”

Finn turned his focus to the top right, saying almost absently, “Yeah, that's them...” He gave a low whistle.

Ezra's brow furrowed. “What's wr--” trailing off, his eyes looked where they were looking and his jaw slightly dropped.

Three pairs of eyes fell onto a tall man with sandy, smooth skin. Long, dark hair framed a face wearing glasses with eyes that matched and a strong jaw line. Broad shoulders had the Hunter sash draped over them and they were slumped, travel wary.

Ezra cleared his throat, blinking a few times. “Um, he's..”

Finn grinned, finishing Ezra's thought out loud. “Really hot.”

Rose grinned, clasping her hands together, bringing them to her face. “He's shaped like a friend! Come on, let's go meet him!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This had to be the longest three days of his 22-year old life. First, the Enforcers from his old city fought him getting transferred. Then they decided to cave in and accept only for them to lose said transfer papers and thus losing the location for where he was supposed to be sent. The papers were then 'magically' found and he ended up leaving the city way before he was ready: forced to give rushed good byes as he packed up and made his way to Lunaris.

He supposed it was nice to be wanted but there were other Alchemists who could do what he had done. Giving a grunt, he smirked into his glass of whiskey before taking a sip. Ok, maybe not exactly _how_ he had done it. He was good at what he did despite the heart attacks he could give his superiors with his hair-brained schemes. Still, it wasn't right that they tried to refuse to do what they all knew they had to.

Arriving in Lunaris a few minutes before sunset, he got fortunate that he arrived on the side of town with the Tavern. He settled into his room then tried to go to Enforcer HQ only to be told that it wasn't smart for him to leave alone before dawn. So now he couldn't even properly introduce himself on top of arriving late. He just hoped this 'Enforcer Willenheim' was understanding of the situation.

Taking another sip of his drink, his musings were interrupted by a cheerful 'Hi!'. His eyes jerked up from the table to land on the smiling face of a woman with pink hair in a comfortable looking dress. The ones standing by her, however, really caught his attention. His eyes quickly took in a metal arm, golden eyes, emerald eyes, and soft hair with a white lock in front. All the eyes in front of him were kind, open, and for the first time since he arrived in Lunaris he could feel himself relax as he smiled back.

“Good evening. May I uh, help you?” He raised his eyebrow. While a welcoming committee was the last thing he expected he certainly wasn't going to turn them away.

Rose grinned, holding out her hand. “Yes, you may! I'm Rose and these are my friends Finn and Ezra. Welcome to Lunaris!”

His eyes went from everyone who was looking at him expectantly down to her hand and he could feel his smile turning into a crooked grin as he grasped her hand, giving it a slow shake and a slight squeeze.

“Khaleb Montgomery. Pleasure to meet all of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but if *I* was a new Hunter to Lunaris? I would want these three as my greeting party. Just saying.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
